


Resistance Is Futile

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Better 15 Years Later Than Never [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Napoleon and Illya resist? A rhetorical question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Is Futile

1963 

 

"Mr. Solo. This is Mr. Kuryakin."

"Call me Napoleon."

One look into those brown eyes and he could not resist.

"I am Illya."

 

1983 

 

"I need you, Illya."

Time is nothing. Twenty years pass in a second. He still could not resist.

"I'll go to the Blakemore..."

 

2013 

 

"Fifty years today, Illya. One look into those blue eyes and I couldn't resist ... Why are you laughing?"

"I could have told you a long time ago, Napoleon - resistance is futile."


End file.
